


[Podfic] Coming Home

by Unread



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's not that guy. He's really not, no matter what McClane said. Staying alive is a very special motivator, and saving McClane, saving Lucy—that was just another kind of saving his own ass. So how he ends up here on the floor of Citibank watching his blood sink into the carpet, Matt doesn't exactly know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794) by [lunabee34 (Lorraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34). 



> Thanks to lunabee34 for permission to record this story!

 

**Download links at mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a7er0muz0qv70u3/Coming+Home+by+lunabee34+%28read+by+sumneinfelix%29.mp3) // [m4b ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i5lauyms66tu080/Coming+Home.m4b)

**Length:** 00:16:11


End file.
